


Playing the Part

by ahunmaster



Series: Gladiator AU [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gladiators, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gladiators, How Do I Tag, Kissing, OCs - Freeform, One Shot, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Slavery, Talking, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7978873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bloodshed can no longer keep Thornstriker hidden away in his home.  To avoid suspicion from the other gladiators and pit master, he must bring his slave with him to the pits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing the Part

 

"So you've finally decided to bring your girl to the games, eh Bloodshed?"

 

The young gladiator ignored his father as he kept Thornstriker close to his side.

 

"You know, people were wondering what had happened to her.  No one has seen her much since you won her in that free-for-all a while back.  Rumors were going around saying that you killed her."

 

The young woman kept her eyes on the ground as she gripped Bloodshed's clothes.  Bloodshed, on the other hand, growled at his father's comment.

 

"If you're only here to antagonize us, then leave before I throw you into the pits to fight with the rookies."

 

"Oh no, no, no," Bombrush held his hands up as he stepped away from the young couple, "I'm fine just training them.  I'd rather be up in the stands with you two then down there with them."

 

Bloodshed gave the older man a good glare before he moved his arm to try to comfort the young girl next to him.  He had not wanted to bring her to such an event, but with word going around about Thornstriker never being around even to watch his fights, people were starting to get suspicious.  He didn't really care, but several of the older gladiators, including his old man, warned him about trying to keep Thornstriker hidden from the others.  If he let the other gladiators get inkling how much he liked her and wanted to protect her, they would try to go after her in his home.

 

It was underhanded, but not unheard of.  His best option was to bring her to some of the gladiatorial events and show that he had nothing to hide.

 

Now all he had to do was make sure Thornstriker kept herself collected spectating.

 

As he heard her sniffle, Bloodshed took a quick glance around before bringing her closer to him.  "Everything will be okay Thornstriker.  No one will try to harm you here."

 

She looked up at him with worried eyes before she glanced over to the side area where the young rookie gladiators would be coming through.

 

"...Thornstriker-"

 

"Miss Thornstriker, they know what they're getting into."  Bombrush stepped forward again as the young couple turned to him.  "It has been like this for all gladiators well before you or your parents were born.  They aren't being forced to fight.  They're risking it all for the glory of battle and they know it."

 

That didn't make her any happier, but at least she looked a little calmer than before.

 

"... I know that it will be difficult to watch, but you must remember that everyone will be watching you.  Whatever you do out there will reflect on Bloodshed.  Whatever you two wish to do, please be careful."

 

Bombrush nodded at them before he moved to head up into the stands. The rookie initiation would begin soon and they needed to be there soon.

 

"Bl-Bloodshed... will... will we be okay?  Once we go upstairs?"

 

He knew she was scared still, but he knew for their safety, they had to go through with it.  Pulling away from her slightly, he leaned down and kissed her forehead before looking down into her eyes.

 

"We will be safe.  No one will attempt anything to us while we're watching the game.  We'll be surrounded by the other older gladiators and none of them will attempt anything against us."

 

Thornstriker bit her lip, but nodded in understatement.

 

"Just remember.  While we are safe up there, there will be those watching us.  So remember, try to watch some of the match.  But if you cannot look, don't turn to me to hide from it.  Nebula will be sitting next to us, so she can help you if you need it."

 

"R-Right... go to Nebula.  N-Not you.  And if you pull me to you, l-look sad."

 

"Good," pulling her in for a small hug, Bloodshed petted her hair.  "I'm sorry I have to make you do this, but-"

 

"I-I know." Of course Thornstriker knew what was happening.  It was the same thing at home, only the stakes being bigger here than back with her parents.

 

If anyone were to know about how close she and Bloodshed were, someone would try to use it to get an advantage over the gladiator.

 

And it could mean the death of them both if anyone did find out.

 

After wiping away her tears, Bloodshed gave her one last kiss before putting his arm around Thornstriker and heading up into the stands.

 

END


End file.
